Facade
by Xx Onyx Pearl xX
Summary: Itasaku- Sakura is so DONE working for perverts and decides to change her look,but what happens when she starts working for Itachi Uchiha. The CEO of Uchiha Corps and the hottest piece of man meat alive? Disaster happens. Read the story of how a girl tries to remain professional without going insane. May kami help her. Modern AU (Previously known as- "The Pink Haired Secretary")
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. **

* * *

"Itachi..." The way she drawled his name makes him think of overly cloying honey dripping with excessive sweetness -sickening.

_Why is it that I always get airheads as secretaries?_ Itachi wondered, miserably. If it weren't for his façade of indifference, the woman on his lap would've surely seen his true expression and that would've been a dead giveaway of his urge to puke.

"Get off of me," The Uchiha demand in a cold voice.

"Oh Itachi-kun, I know you love me! You don't need to hide your feelings, I love you too," she replied in a sultry voice, her red-stained lips jutting in a little pout. If she thinks she sounds attractive, she is sorely mistaken.

_Me, have feelings for her? Thanks, but I'd rather die._ Itachi thought, nearly horrified and mostly disgusted that she would even consider that as a possibility.

"You are fired, " The dark-haired man spat in annoyance, narrowing his onyx eyes at her.

"Oh, Itachi-kun~" She whines, completely ignoring his statement and instead starts to rub her derriere against his crotch. It's official: this woman disgusts him.

Unhooking her prying hands from his shirt, Itachi plucked her off his lap and non-too-gently dropped her onto the hard floor.

"You're fired. Get out of my office, _now_." He growled, standing up abruptly from his chair. He glared at her with angry onyx eyes that nearly left her breathless.

"B-B-But we're destined to be together!" She cried, getting onto her feet.

Damn those piercing whines.

"Get out, now. _Don't _make me repeat myself again," He reiterated, warningly, his glare intensifying ten-folds.

The blond whimpered and quickly scrambled out of his office, muttering incoherently under her breath and nearly walking into the door in her rush.

Itachi heaved a sigh and dropped into his fancy leather armchair once more. He massaged his temples in frustration and reached to his neck to loosen his tie. _Oh, what I would give to have a normal secretary. A secretary who would actually work rather than throw herself at me._

* * *

Sakura's left eye visibly twitched as his hand continued to crawl up her thigh, making its way towards her rear.

_I swear, if he doesn't remove his filthy hand, he will regret ever hiring me as his secretary._ The rosette's whole body stiffened, displaying her disgust and unwillingness.

Her hands balled into fists and she gritted her teeth, trying to bite back the urge to punch his nose in.

"Oh baby, _come on,_ I know what you want," The grey-haired man whispered huskily in her ear, tugging her closer to his body.

"Sir, please remove your hands, this is not appropriate." Sakura ground out from between her clenched teeth, her lips tugging into a fake smile.

"_Oh baby,_ don't worry. Let's have some fun together," he cooed, pulling her down rather roughly against his lap.

A vein popped on her forehead and she's sure it'll explode if she doesn't slap this asshole across his stupid face.

He reaches around her front and grabs her thighs, forcefully parting them.

_That's it, fuck the job!_ Sakura thought, vehemently.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" She screamed in disgust, elbowing him hard and then driving her heel into his shoe with what she hoped was enough force to chop a few of his toes off.

"God, you fucking _bitch!_" he screeched, his hold on her loosening and his face reddening with fury as he shoved her off his lap and onto the ground.

"You know what?" She spat, sucking in a composing breath, "I resign, you fucking bastard."

She rose to her feet and ran a shaky hand over her black skirt, straightening it before turning away without sparing him a single glance. The rosette picked up her purse from the floor and with that in her hand, she marched towards the door.

She only paused at the exit, satisfied with his shocked silence but needing to give him one last jab, "Good luck finding someone better than me."

* * *

"Sak, stop worrying so much. You'll find a better job!" Her long-time best friend Ino tried -in vain- to reassure her.

With her impossibly sapphire eyes and platinum blonde hair, Ino was the definition of beauty -although she was more than just a pretty face. This particular blonde could get rather annoying, but she knows the rosette. As best friends, they loved each other.

"How will I ever get a good job, Ino? I've had seven jobs in the past two years. _Seven._ Fucking. Jobs! I mean seriously. Why?!" Catching her breath, she plowed onward. "Why does every man I work for turn out to be some stupid pervert? Can't I have a _single_ job where the boss would _actually_ look at my face, rather than ogle idiotically at my chest and rear? Is that _really_ too much to ask for?!" Sakura yelled, tugging at her hair in frustration.

_"Like a secretary… hmm..."_ Sakura caught the tail-end of Ino's incoherent mumbling.

"What the hell, Ino?" She shrieked. "Stop spacing out and help me! I have a problem here, and it's urgent!" Sakura cried out, evidently being rubbed the wrong way.

Registering her voice, the blonde snapped out of her musings and turned to face the pink-head with a smile on her face.

"I know just the right solution to your problem," Ino announced, confidently.

"What is it?" Sakura glanced wearily at her. Truth be told, the rosette was really tired of changing her job every four months. All she wanted now is a secure job -without a motherfucking, perverted boss!

"Let's go shopping!" The blonde suddenly exclaimed, happily, a wide grin spreading across her face as she completely changed the subject.

Hearing her reply, Sakura nearly toppled out of her spot on the couch.

"INO! WE ARE IN A CRISIS HERE AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS SHOPPING? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" The pink-haired girl exploded, her voice rising ten octaves.

"Jeez forehead, stop screaming! We have neighbors, y'know." Ino reprimanded her, but not harshly.

Sakura's mouth abruptly clamped shut. Even if she's having a little mid-life 'crisis', she honestly didn't want to disturb the neighbours.

"Sorry," she mumbled, glancing down at her shoes, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed. "But seriously Ino," Sakura huffed, looking up at her again. "Did you already forget that you're supposed to be helping me?"

Ino rolled her eyes and declared, "Of course not, forehead. That's exactly what I'm doing: helping you. Your bosses hit on you because you're an attractive girl who looks hot and sexy all the time. But if we make you look ugly and well… like a weirdo with no fashion sense whatsoever, then your boss won't even spare you a second glance… And then you can work like you want: in a boring way." Ino offered with a satisfied smile.

Her idea isn't half-bad. In fact, it's quite good. It might just work… Sakura scowled, she didn't have to put it that way, though! She didn't have a 'boring life' she just wanted to work sincerely!

_Hmm..._ She mulled over the idea. A secure job surely mattered more than her fashion sense, right? It was definitely better than getting groped -besides, she needed money to pay her shared rent, she really needed a job. If bad fashion choices could guarantee that, then to hell with it.

So finally, she came to a conclusion.

"Okay… we can at least give it a try, huh?" The rosette smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

Ino responded with a devilish grin.

_Oh boy, I don't like that look on her face. I don't like it at all._

Suppressing a sigh, Sakura shook her head in dismay: It's too late to back out now.

* * *

**A/N : ...AND that's it for now :) I Hope you enjoy my new fic :) Also heads-up, characters will be a little OOC.**

**Be sure to give this fic a review if you like it.**

**Thank you for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. **

**Last edit: 4th December 2016.**

* * *

You know those moments when you feel like an idea was great 5 minutes ago, but then you realize that it sucks? That's exactly how Sakura is feeling right now.

Ino requested (and by that I mean forced) her to come along for shopping and now she's running around the mall like a lunatic. Sakura wondered how the blonde could have that much energy after eating only a salad and being on a diet.

A sigh escaped her and she shook my head.

_"Sakuraa!"_

...Speaking of a lunatic. "_Ino,_ stop shouting! We're in a mall! It's embarrassing and you're attracting attention!" Sakura hissed, horrified, and sure enough, a lot of people had stopped what they were doing and were now looking at them. Amazing, just what she needs. Note the sarcasm.

Ino shrugged. "Whatever. It's not my fault that I'm beautiful and that my beauty attracts stares everywhere I go."

The pink-head sweatdropped. Of course Ino would think that. She sighed and then sighed once more when she realized that it's becoming more of a habit nowadays.  
"Fine, but could you at least stop running around, please? Unlike you, a lot of us can't run in heels." Sakura grumbled, pointing to the red pumps she was wearing.

The rosette was seriously regretting her decision of wearing them. What was she thinking wearing these gorgeous but completely impractical high pencil heels!?

Oh wait… oh right, she _wasn't_ thinking.

"Okay, okay, I surrender. No need to be so grumpy!" Ino exclaimed, raising her hands in surrender.

Sakura shrugged, "So where should we start?"

"Let's go check that shop out! I have a feeling that we could find what we want there!" Ino pointed at a shop to her right. From outside, it looked like a shop her mother would buy clothes from. Perfect, exactly what she needs.

_Ha ha, never thought I'd ever think that,_ Sakura mused.

Ino and her scurried towards the shop. They pushed the door open and looked around the place; The entrance was made completely of glass with two mannequins standing at the far ends. The inside of the shop was painted red with changing rooms situated at the back. The shop isn't nearly as large as some others were, but it would be okay as long as she could find what she wanted.

"Hmm~" She heard Ino's voice and scanned her surroundings to find the blond holding two outfits. Whoa, She sure is fast!

The rosette snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Ino's voice, "Hey, Sakura, what kind of look do you want to go with? The old grandma one or the boring, sophisticated one? Both of them look hideous which is exactly what you need!"

At that, Sakura could've sworn she heard someone yelling, _"you impolite little..!"_

...Well, then.

She observed the two dresses Ino was holding. If you ask her, they did not look hideous or the kind of outfits her grandma would wear... But then again, if she wears clothes that her grandma would wear... Well lets just say that they won't ever allow her to get inside the building, let alone get a job.

As Sakura observed the dresses, she silently decided that she would get clothes that would give her the serious 'no nonsense aura' but would be good looking at the same time.

The first dress was a pale, beige color that had elbow length sleeves, hugged her upper body loosely, and flared a little from her waist, stopping 2-3 inches below her knee with a cloth belt of the same colour shade around her waist.

The other one was a pale pink, full sleeved loose top with a gray skirt that ended well below her knees.

"I'll buy both of them." She decided, running her hand over the material to test the feel of it.

"Hmm, okay." Ino replied and dropped the dresses in one of those carry inside the shop bags.

They shopped for the next hour or so and brought a couple more dresses and tops. Thankfully it was sale season, so they didn't have to pay a lot. Plus, the shop wasn't a place most girls their age would usually buy clothes from... Who is she kidding? Nobody in their right mind would want to buy clothes from there.

There were only about three other women in the shop who, by the looks of it, were in their mid-forties or fifties, give or take.

"I'm hungryyyy~" whined Ino as they exited the shop after paying for all the outfits.

Truth be told, after all that shopping and running around, Sakura was very hungry too.

The rosette nodded in agreement before Ino and her decided to go grab something from the food court.

They found a table with four empty seats and slid into their seats, discarding their bags at the remaining two. Sakura mentally thanked the heavens for the empty seats; eating a burger while standing and holding a dozen shopping bags did not sound appealing at all… especially in these killjoy heels... No thanks.

Ino ordered a diet coke and salad while Sakura ordered a burger and a coke. Because who'd choose that green stuff over this grilled well cooked burger? Ino apparently, but definitely not her.

As Ino and Sakura returned back to their table with their meals, the rosette gave a delighted sigh of relief. _'Finally... food...'_

She smiled happily and took a generous bite from her burger.

"So what now?" Ino asked, promoting Sakura to raise her eyebrows questioningly in response. "I mean, you resigned from your old job. What are you going to do, now? You need to find a new one. If you want, I can help you." The blond explained, shoving a mouthful of salad in her mouth.

The pink-head wiped the sauce that dripped down the corner of her mouth with a tissue before replying, "Yeah, about that... I was just about to tell you that I have already applied for a job. The Uchiha corps have an opening for the position of the president's secretary and I applied for it. I have an interview tomorrow. If everything goes fine, I'll hopefully have a top-notch job soon enough."

Ino smiled enthusiastically at that, "That's good to hear!"

Sakura agreed and they yet again fell into a comfortable silence.

_I just hope the interview goes well…_

And as they drove back to their shared apartment, Sakura decided that tomorrow would be different, that _she_ would be different.

* * *

**Okay Pp..please don't kill me. I know I haven't updated like I should have but my school is killing me. Literally..**

**Anyhow sorry for the small chapter i will try to increase its length. I am updating using my phone so there can be a few mishaps here and there so please bear with me.**

**I have already decided what I want with this story and i can not wait for you guys to know it :D Thanks for the R and R. C u next time**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. **

**Last edit: 5th December 2016.**

* * *

"WHY? JUST WHY THE FUCK IS KARMA SO GODDAMN AGAINST ME?!" The pink-haired woman screeched as she noticed the time her alarm clock displayed almost proudly. The illuminated '8:40 a.m.' glared at her, hatefully. _I mean, I know that I am no saint,_ Sakura conceded, deciding she's probably going to hell when she dies, but seriously, _come on,_ this _isn't_ the time for payback karma! Hold your horses, for now, will ya?!

Sakura hated that damn alarm clock. She truly -positively, legitimately, _absolutely_\- hated it. The rosette, after all, is not a morning person. Admittedly, most days she wouldn't even care if her alarm didn't ring and wake her up but this isn't just any day!

Dammit, Just because she hurls the damn thing to her bedroom wall every morning _does not mean_ that it can stop working, especially today!

_Life is such a bitch, _Sakura decides in obvious dismay.

She's snapped out of her inner seething by Ino yelling, rather loudly, "_Sakura! _Get your lazy ass out of that bed right this instant or so help me _I will_ march in there and do it for you!"

"I'm up, _I'm up!_" Sakura grumbled in reply as she kicked off her bed sheets and scampered out of her bed. She hurriedly ran to her bathroom, remembering to grab a towel on her way.

The rosette quickly stripped off her clothes and hopped in the shower.

_Holy hell, the water is freezing!_ She cursed inwardly as a barrage of cold water hit her, causing her to jump a foot in the air. Today is just not her day, it seems.

Sakura quickly washed off the soap from her body and dried herself, hastily wrapping the towel around her as she scurried to her closet.

If today was any other day, she would have taken her merry time deciding what to wear but considering the fact that she was already running late for her interview, plus the fact that she really wasn't aiming to look good today gave her the freedom to pick the first pair of clothes she saw.

Which meant her options narrowed down to the clothes she bought yesterday with Ino.

Sakura rummaged through her shopping bags and pulled out the peach coloured dress that ended a little below her knees, slipping it on. The dress was simple enough with a high neck and a thin brown belt a little above the waist.

Next, she pulled all her hair into a tight bun and twisted it neatly on top of her head. Sakura picked up the wig she bought yesterday and internally debated whether she should slip it on or not. She wanted to hide her pink hair ( because who the fuck has pink hair, anyway?) but is putting on a muddy brown itchy wig worth it?

After mentally calculating the pros and cons for approximately five seconds (_kinda short on time here people_) she slipped on the brown mid-back length hair wig and tied it into a low ponytail at the base of her neck.

With a final stroke of transparent lipgloss on her lips, she was officially ready. She didn't bother using lenses to hide her eye colour, _fuck no_, just the idea of covering her eyeballs with something plasticky is enough to give her chills. And so she replaced the lenses with moon shaped black frames that sort of diluted the colour and vibrancy of her emerald eyes

With her attire complete, she hesitantly slipped out of her room into the kitchen and saw Ino standing near the counter with two cups of steaming hot coffee in her hands.

Bless her soul.

Ino passed one cup to her, a heartwarming smile etched on her face. That quickly made Sakura feel at ease.

The rosette smiled in return and chirped, "Thanks, Ino, I really don't know what I'd do without you."

Ino mock sighed, her lips twitching into a little smug smirk as she said, "Oh darling, that is something we all wonder."

_Drama queen,_ Sakura thought fondly to herself. Ino can be a loud, obnoxious, bratty, bitchy and rambunctious blonde sometimes but she's _her_ loud, obnoxious, bratty, bitchy and rambunctious blonde that she wouldn't replace with the world.

The blonde is after all her support pillar, she's the one girl Sakura can always rely on for everything.

The woman was broken out of her musings by Ino saying, "Sorry to burst your bubble Sak, but it's _8:55_."

_'Hmm, 8:55..._' Sakura thought absentmindedly as she contentedly sipped on her coffee.

––_Wait..._ did she just say '8:55'?! _Holy crap, I'm late!_

"_WHY_ DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER INO! Oh, my god, I'm gonna be late! Oh, crap, oh, shit," The rosette shrilled and made a run for the door.

She speedily ran out the front door, grabbing her purse on the way out.

"See you later!" The blonde woman yelled after her.

Sakura quickly hopped down the stairs -correction: ran and tripped twice- before slipping into her car and swiftly throwing her brown handbag in the passenger seat, roaring the car to life.

She easily backed out of her parking space and drove through the city like a total cliché.

After successfully evading a policemen or two, missing a dozen signals and a couple more dozen speed limit signs she could finally see her destination.

The rosette slowed down the car to a stop as she reached the building and parked it in the nearest available space.

Picking up her handbag from the passenger seat, Sakura took one last look in the rearview mirror, popped her lips and got out of the car.

Slamming the car door shut, she took a look around her. As soon as her eyes took in the view, she saw the huge infrastructure standing tall and proud in front of her. She couldn't help but be awed by its sheer grandness. With walls made up of black tinted glass, it was one hell of a sight to see. Just thinking about the fact that she could be working there sent a jolt of pure giddiness racing through her veins.

She hastily snapped her eyes back to the entrance as she realized that she had been ogling the building for quite some time now. She really hoped no one saw her but just to make sure she discretely scanned her surroundings and surprisingly found out that no one saw her shameless ogling.

_Well, I guess today isn't gonna be as bad as I thought_, She smiled happily at her train of thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, she held it in there for a second and then slowly released it. Sakura ran her hands over her skirt, straightening it and over her wig to make sure it's in place and presentable. Then with steps filled with confidence she didn't really feel, she sashayed towards the entrance.

_I'm going to get this job no matter what. _She thought and smirked at the gate guard.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY I know a lot of you realize that this chapter has already been posted. I had originally written this chapter quite differently but then I felt like it didn't quite fit in with the story so I took it down and rewrote it again. This chapter still ends like how the original one did but some things are different.**

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU GUYS ARE GIVING ME. ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS MEAN SOOOOO MUCH TO ME. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND I FEEL SO HAPPY WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEWS.**

**Because you all have been such amazing readers I will try to update this story by tomorrow. Again Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and ****follows I cannot express in words how much they mean to me.**

**AND SO SO SO SORRY TO ALL GUYS WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS A NEW CHAPTER. TRUST ME I KNOW HOW THIS FEELS :P.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

**Last Edit: 5th December 2016.**

* * *

The sound of Sakura's heels clicking against the smooth tiles was drowned out by the chatter of the busy office rush. Everyone around her was scrambling about trying to complete their morning tasks, whether it was something as menial as grabbing a coffee or something crucial like filing contract papers.

She was snapped out of her musings when someone bumped into her from behind, and she heard a hurried sorry before the person scurried off to do whatever it was he was doing before.

'Talk about a rush.'

Looking at the herd of people around her who were scurrying to complete their respective tasks, suddenly she didn't feel like she's the only one who's late. Talking about her being late...

'_SHIT!_ I really need to hurry! The last thing I need is someone to tell me that I'm not punctual enough.'

With that thought in her mind, she looked around her trying to see if she could spot the reception desk.

'Aha, found it!' She mentally high-fived her navigational skills and made her way to the desk, dodging and bumping people on her way.

"Welcome to Uchiha Corps. My name is Tenten Akimichi. How can I help you?" chirped the brunette behind the desk, with a friendly smile.

"Hello, and good morning to you too Tenten-san," Sakura replied politely. "My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm here for my interview."

"Oh yes, we were expecting you Haruno-san. You're here for the position of Itachi-sama's secretary right?" Tenten asked while scrolling through her computer screen, no doubt to confirm if Sakura had an appointment with him or not.

"Yes, I am," Sakura confirmed a little hesitantly, "I hope I'm not too late…" She actually needed this job so damn much.

Ino and herself were both financially stable because of their working statuses, but if she didn't get a job, then that stability would be thrown out of the window real soon, real fast.

"Don't worry Haruno-san, you're not late," she said after looking up from her computer, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling. "Uchiha-sama is busy right now so you can relax for a bit… and frankly, it looks like you can really use that time. No offense, but you seem a little nervous and trust me, if you want this job then you'll have to be confident and sure of yourself," advised Tenten, with a friendly and reassuring smile.

"Call me Sakura and none were taken," said Sakura, sucking in a calming breath. "I mean, I don't even know why I'm so nervous. I was so sure about everything five minutes ago! I guess seeing everyone so busy and occupied just made me a little anxious, but I guess I'm okay now." She paused, then added, "Thanks for the advice, Akimichi-san."

"Anytime, Sakura-san. And just call me Tenten," replied Tenten. "I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"I hope so," Sakura muttered under her breath and turned to make her way towards the waiting area with cautious steps.

* * *

Itachi loosened his tie as he finished his call and switched his mobile phone to silent mode, rubbing irritably at his forehead. He let out a frustrated groan, the day had barely even begun and he was already annoyed. He scowled with displeasure as he remembered that today was the day when he would be interviewing a potential candidate for the position of his secretary.

He highly doubted the potential of this 'potential candidate' and honestly, who could even blame him at this point? Having had a number of incompetent secretaries, the man had sadly lost hope for a good one. He sighed and tightened his tie again, mentally readying himself for another long, tiring day.

* * *

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura looked up from the magazine she was perusing about Uchiha corps and stood as she heard Tenten's voice.

"Yeah?" she asked with a genuine smile. Tenten is super sweet and really smart, looked like a reliable employee and an even worthy friend by the looks of it, so it really wasn't hard to smile at her. Sakura had a feeling that she and the brunette were going to get along very well.

"Uchiha-san is ready to see you now," she announced. "Go to the fifth floor, his office is at the end of the hallway to the right." she paused then continued, "It's hard to miss it, considering the fact that it's the only office on the entire floor."

Maybe she wasn't conscious of it or even deliberate but Sakura appreciated the attempt at trying to ease her.

"Well then, I'll take your word for it," Sakura chirped and winked back at Tenten. The employee giggled, and turned around.

"The elevator is to the right. Don't mess it up, I'm rooting for you. Good luck!" She called after Sakura and threw her a thumbs up over her shoulder as she walked off to her desk again.

Sakura smiled to herself and shook her head. She checked her wig with nervous fingers and pushed her glasses up. She knew that she could act the way she wanted to around Tenten, but with everyone else, she had to remain professional and respectful.

She couldn't afford to mess this up. And so with purposeful and measured strides, she made her way to the elevator and pressed the button to go up.

As the elevator ascended the floors, she made a mental note of all the _Do's_ and _Don'ts_ and all the possible questions Itachi Uchiha could ask her. She had to be prepared for whatever he threw at her, no matter what.

The elevator stopped at the fifth floor, and Sakura took a deep steadying breath as the doors slid open with a soft ping.

The rosette stepped into the hallway. It was noon, and the sun filtered through the windows, casting blocks of warm light onto the ground and elongating soft shadows cast by fluorescent lights on the ceiling.

She hadn't noticed it before but now that she did, she realised that the floors were polished to a glossy shine, so much she could see her reflection at the marble beneath the blobs of brightness, and she regarded herself for a moment, saw her fake brown hair tied into a ponytail and her moon shaped black frames obscuring her emerald eyes before deciding it's good enough and moving on.

Her heels tapped against the floor, disrupting the silence as they echoed in the (mostly) empty hall. She cautiously rested her hand on the wall, which was painted a pale creamy beige, and as she walked she dragged her manicured fingers across its smoothness, marvelling at the slickness of its feel, until she reached the door at the end of the hallway and put her hand on the handle, a polished bright metal against dark wood, and slowly, knocked on it with her other hand.

She heard a smooth, deep voice command, "Come in."

Sakura slowly twisted the handle and pulled open the door.

She stepped into the office as she heard the command and the first thing she noticed is the strong, alluring presence of a man standing near the windows with his back to her.

The second thing she noticed is that Uchiha Itachi's office is huge. One of its walls -the wall opposite to the door- was made up entirely of glass and the other three walls were covered with creamy beige coloured wallpapers.

In the middle of the office sat a large mahogany table, behind which sat a large, expensive and luxurious leather chair.

In the corner stretched an 'L' shaped couch, framing a glass table at its center. On top of that table sat a vase holding fresh gorgeous lilies. Adjacent to the mahogany table was a large bookcase, leaning massively against the wall.

She mutely closed the large dark oak door that occupied one-third of the wall behind her and stared expectantly at the man who still had his back to her. His strong shoulders were covered by a black Armani suit and his long silky hair was tied into a low ponytail by a thin red ribbon.

The first thing Sakura thought as soon as Itachi Uchiha turned to face her was:

_holy shit._

_**Holy hot shit.**_

* * *

**A/N: HEYYY Guys! I finally updated! CHEERS TO THAT :D! ... Okay, before you start throwing things at me IN my defense my internet was down. I tried to write this chapter sooner but school and competitions are sucking off all my time (cries in a corner)**

**ONE DAY! ONE DAY I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE SCHOOL!**

**Anyways... I apologize for the late update. ALSO THANKYOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS. THEY MEAN SOOOO SOOO SOOO MUCH TO ME.**

**The only reason I could write this chapter was because of all you guys. I tried to reply to all you reviews but some of you were guests so I am going to reply to all the guest reviews here.**

**StrawberryChoco: Here is the update you wanted :) Your wish is my command ;D Thank you soo much for your lovely words, they mean a lot to me.**

**DzikriUzumaki: Thank you :) I am glad that you liked it.**

**Guest: Hehehehe I laughed wayyy to hard a your review ;D I am touched by your concern ;) Thank you sooo much for your support. I am glad you liked the story.**

**Shimmer: Thank you :) Here's the new update :D**

**And a HUGE thanks to Original-OroChi your continuous support means so very much to me. Also thank you soo very much to everyone who Favorited and Alerted this story, YOU VUYS ARE AMAZING~~~**

**Also I just want to tell you guys that I really tried writing the scene where Itachi and Sakura meet but it just didn't feel right to include it in this chapter. I apologize for that.**

**Please don't forget to review if you liked this chapter and I will see you next time. BYEEE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto...at least for now.**

* * *

_Recap_...

She mutely closed the door and stared at the man who had his back to her. His strong shoulders were covered by a black Armani suit and his long silky hair were tied into a low ponytail by a thin red ribbon.

The first thing Sakura thought as soon as Itachi Uchiha turned was.

'HOLY SHIT'

'**HOLY HOT SHIT'**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I blinked owlishly as Uchiha Itachi finally turned and I got a good look at his face. A narrow jaw with a perfect slim, straight nose and dark pitch black eyes adored a slender and pale face.

'Daym…,' Itachi Uchiha was definitely pleasing to the eye, a little too pleasing maybe...

'_Stop it SAK! you are NOT thinking this about your possibly new boss, THIS IS NOT happening!'_

With that thought, I straightened up and fell into a deep bow.

"Good morning Uchiha-san, My name is Sakura Haruno and I am here to apply for the position of your secretary. If you do end up choosing me it would be an honour for me to assist you." I said and then straightened up with my shoulders set and my eyes gleaming with a determined spark behind my glasses.

"Good Morning, Haruno-san, please take a sit" replied Itachi and motioned for me to take the seat.

"So, Haruno-san, tell me more about yourself."

'Ahh! Even the great Itachi Uchiha sticks to the cliche question' I internally grinned at the thought.

"Sir, I am an administrative assistant with four years of experience of managing all aspects of this function-from organizing tables to supervising projects. I have spent the last four years of my life honing and polishing my skills as a administrative assistant, I had been working for the last two years at Wanatabe corporations where I have won several performance awards and have been promoted twice. I'm a person who thrives in a fast-paced environment so right now I'm looking for an opportunity to apply my technical expertise and my creative problem solving skills at an innovative software company like this one." I finished with a confident small smile on my face.

* * *

**Itachi's P.O.V**

When he had turned to look at the girl who could be a possible future secretary of his he had not expected a brown haired girl with glasses so big that they almost completely covered the upper portion of her face. When he had asked her that question that hundreds of girl before her were also asked he most definitely had not been expecting that answer. Maybe a fangirlish squeal and a proclamation of her undying love for him but not a professional serious voice carrying confident and promising words.

Now, he was interested in knowing more about this Sakura Haruno, she had pleasantly surprised him and was like a breath of fresh air. Maybe now he could finally have a secretary who wouldn't rape him in his sleep. With that thought he opened his mouth and continued asking her all sorts of questions- Which companies she had worked for before, what were her educational qualifications, what was it that she could bring to this role and she answered each of them with ease. She had this confident aura radiating off her that told him that she wasn't one to be messed with and that she would accept any challenge that he threw at her.

She wasn't the most fashionable girl that came for the position of his secretary however she was the smartest, even with just four years of past experience he felt as if she had been working as a administrative assistant for several years already. She sounded sincere, her resume looked promising enough and most importantly she wasn't fawning over him or throwing herself at him which was a refreshing experience to say the least. She hadn't even blushed!? He couldn't remember the last time someone from the female specie, who wasn't his mother, hadn't blushed in front of him. Hell! Even his cousin sisters blushed near him and some of them were four!

Taking one last look at her resume, he straightened up and held his hand out.

"Congratulations Haruno-san, I am impressed by your qualifications and past experience and it would be our pleasure to have you in our company."

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"**_Heck yes! Go outer!"_**

Wait .A. Second...

'INNER!? WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME?!'

**_"Oh just, here and there BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! The point is that, the freaking hottest man I have ever laid my eyes on is currently extending his hand to you and you are staring at him like a_** **_fucking retard! SNAP OUT OF IT!"_**

'CRAP!'

I blinked and focused my eyes on Itachi's face and smiled as pleasantly as I could and shook his hand.

"Thank you so much sir. I won't disappoint you."

"See to it that you don't, Haruno-san." He paused then added "How soon can you start working?"

"I can start from today."

Maybe Itachi was surprised for a second but he quickly composed himself again and said,"Good. Go to the second floor and ask for Hinata Hyūga, she will explain you, what exactly it is that you need to do."

"Hai! Uchiha-sama." I chirped and moved to exit the office when his voice interrupted "I have high hopes for you haruno-san, I hope you will surpass them."

That one statement was enough. It was enough to tell me that I had chosen the right place to work, it was enough to tell me that I had chosen the right person to work for, It was enough to make me realize that THIS was the job I would work tooth and nail fighting for, it was enough to assure me that this was my position and that this was my job…

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: I again apologize for the late update. This time I actually had this chapter written quite a while ago but it wasn't edited and then I had my finals and shit. Simply put I was busy as heck BUT I got my result today, and I like a pro aced my exams :D AND NOW I can finally concentrate on my story. I am working on a shisuixsakura oneshot right now, it's half done and will probably be posted within a week so look out for it, if you love that pairing or my writing :)**

**ALSO I HAVE CHANGED THE TITLE! Technically sakura has changed her appearance and so her hair are brown, calling the story "The pink haired secretary just didn't feel right". **

**AGAIN thank you so much for reading and please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Till next time doodles! :))**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Credits: ChissySweetz, I can not thank you enough for all your help. I love you!**

* * *

_'Sakuras' Thoughts'_

**_'Inner'_**

* * *

Sakura stepped out of her now-officially-boss's office and silently shut the door behind her before letting out an excited squeal.

_YES! YES! YES! Oh, holy freakin' YES!_

Sakura did a quick victory dance before striking a pose and flipping her hair back.

_Hello_ _world!_ _Meet_ _the_ _new secretary of the multi millionaire, Uchiha Inc. owner Uchiha_ _Itachi a.k.a the hottest man alive_!

_...Sooo just curious who's burned?!_

_Muhahahaha!_

Sakura mentally rejoiced at her victory and plastered what she felt was a creepy smile that would make even a forty year old cry.

**_Okay, enough with the cheers and creepy smile Michael Jackson, get your ass to whoever this Hinata Hyuga is before your now-official boss kicks it out of this firm._**

Sakura froze before quickly checking her surroundings and ensuring that no one saw her.

_I really shouldn't dance outside Itachi's office, _thought Sakura and sweat_-_dropped_._

_**No shit, Sherlock.**_

_**Also, wait a minute,.. since**_ _**when**_ _**did**_ "_**Uchiha**_-_**san**_" _**become**_ _**Itachi?**_ **_He_** _**JUST**_ **_hired_** **_us_**, _**I**_ **_don't_** _**recall**_ **_him_** _**and**_ _**us**_ _**being**_ **_on_** _**first**_ _**name**_ **_basis_** _**yet.. **_

Sakura blushed and realized her mistake. She could practically feel Inners' raised eyebrows and the expectant look on her face. Rather than commenting on her Inner's wise-ass observation, she fixed her appearance and walked with flustered steps to the elevator.

She clicked the button beside the elevator and inwardly ignored all of inner's comments. Honestly, a girl can handle only so much professionalism before she makes a slip!

As the elevator doors opened with a 'ding,' Sakura looked up, only to see a man already occupying the elevator. He had bright cerulean eyes and whisker-like marks on both of his cheeks. He was a little buffy and had tanned skin.

**_Oh, it's so like you to notice a man's overall appearance the second you see one. Pervert~_**

_OH, SHUT UP!_

He gave me a mock salute and said,"Hey! My name's Naruto Uzumaki and Itachi asked me to show you around the office. You can say that I'm your personal guide I won't mind, after all not many girls get this golden opportunity", Naruto said and to give his flirty introduction the grand finale he ended it with a wink and a thumbs up.

_**Uhhh…**_

"Umm, thanks?" For some reason the voice of my gratitude came out more like the voice of a question.

"Anytime Sakura-chan!" said Naruto and flashed me a two hundred watt was so bright, it was blinding. He was like a walking ball of light. Weird.

Sakura stepped inside the elevator and Naruto pushed the button to close the doors. As the elevator descended the bajillion floors she turned to look at Naruto to ask him the question that has been bugging her for a while.

Sakura called his name and he tilted his head back a little so that one of his eye was on her. His shiny, messy, golden locks framed his face and a few bangs slipped near his eye.

_**What the hell? Do these guys hire models to work for them?! Why are there so many good looking people working here.**_

_Couldn't agree more._

"So, Uzumaki-san, not to sound rude but how do you know my name?"

"Itachi mentioned it when he asked me to show you around" He smiled at that and continued, "Also skip the formal crap Sakura-chan, just call me Naruto!"

Even though Sakura was planning to be as professional as she could ever be, for some reason calling Naruto by his name didn't feel weird or disrespectful, it almost felt as if they were best friends in another life where they were ninjas who went to wars and saved the world.

_**Stop drinking so much coffee, it's affecting our neurons.**_

Like Sakura always did in public, she chose to ignore Inner again and continued asking Naruto questions about the company; what it was like working at Uchiha inc and about his area of expertise.

By the time they had reached Hinata Hyuga's office, Sakura learned that Naruto was Itachi's younger brother's best friend. The younger brother a.k.a 'bastard' or 'teme', more popularly known as Sasuke Uchiha was the head of the managing department while Naruto was the vice head of that department.

"Well, I'm going to leave you in the very capable hands of Hinata now. See you during lunch time Sakura-chan and good luck! Slay your first day, okay?" Naruto said and gave sakura a wink and a thumbs up before rushing off to complete whatever unfinished business he had.

She smiled as she looked at his retreating back before shaking her head at his silliness and taking a deep breath. She knocked softly on the door. After she heard a timid but strong 'come in', she pushed open the glass doors that read 'Hinata Hyuga' and entered the office.

Hinata Hyuga's office was what you could describe as simple but elegant, which Sakura would later realize suited her personality just fine. The walls were all white with one of them covered in platinum coloured wallpaper with white flowers and behind her mahogany desk was the large glass window that provided a breathtaking view of the city below.

"Sakura-san! It's a pleasure to meet you." said Hinata, extending her hand from where she was sitting behind the desk and smiled.

Sakura gave a polite smile and took Hinata's hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Please, the pleasure's all mine, ma'am!"

Hinata frantically waved her hand and said, "Oh, no need for the 'ma'am'! Just call me Hinata." She smiled and gestured Sakura to sit on one of the empty chairs adjacent to her.

Sakura gave a small nod.

"Well then please call me Sakura, too"

The dark-haired beauty nodded and continued, "So as you are someone who has worked as a secretary before I don't think I need to tell you what your job is. It's the usual set up meetings and manage his schedule. Also Itachi is not a morning person so it would be best if you pass him a cup of black coffee every morning."

Sakura nodded to confirm that she understood and Hinata proceeded to tell Sakura about the latest deals and proposals that the company was working on.

After about half an hour Hinata finally stopped and said, "Well, that's all you need to know. Hopefully you won't be too scared of Itachi's glares and if you succeed in that then who knows you might actually enjoy working here." Hinata ended with a flourish of her hand.

Sakura chuckled and said, "Well, that means I'll love it here! Because I don't let my job be affected by things like being scared of my intimidating boss and his glares."

Hinata's eyes twinkled and she smirked. "See to it that you aren't. Now you may continue with your duties."

With a parting goodbye and a promise of having lunch with Hinata, Sakura exited the office and walked towards the direction of her boss's office.

After knocking and entering the office she turned towards her boss as he opened his mouth to tell her the immediate tasks that she needed to complete.

"Haruno-san, please set up a meeting with the CEO of the Akimichs', whenever my schedule allows it and please fetch me a black coffee without any sugar." requested Itachi without even glancing up from his laptop, on which he was typing on at an inhuman pace.

_**Ouch! I would be crying right now if I was his laptop.**_

And internally Sakura couldn't have agreed more with Inner. However, she didn't voice her opinion and instead turned on her heel and exited Itachi's office with a simple 'of course, Uchiha-san'. Time to get to her duties.

* * *

**A/N: Hey my lovelies! Okay first of all, I apologise profusely to all you guys,who have given so much love to this story. I had never even in my dreams imagined that so many people would love it and I still cannot believe it. I am so sorry I have not replied to any of your reviews, but I am replying to all you guys now as fast as I can, the guest reviews will be replied to at the bottom of the A/N.**

**I had to take some time off from all social media platforms because of personal reasons. However, things are finally looking up in my life and I am so utterly glad to be back to all you guys and this warm and familiar community.**

**The previous chapters have all been edited so there may be some minor changes,but they do not affect the plot line.**

**If you wish for a certain scene that you would like to read in this story, do not hesitate to DM me or you can also mention it in your review. Thank You so damn much for reading my story. I love you all so very much! :') Please don't forget to hit the review button.**

**REPLIES TO GUEST REVIEWS!**

**FACADE BOY: hehe aww! I love your penname ;) I am sorry about the late update but here it is. Better late than never :)**

**Guest: Here it is :)**

**Shisue uchiha 18: I am so glad that you liked it :) and yes I am trying to keep it a little slow-paced and to not rush anything :)**

**Guest: Haha, indeed it would have been terrible if I didn't but YAY! I DID :D**

**GENTLE GIRL: Haha XD Aww, Thankyou so much! I am so happy you are loving it so far!**

**SECRETARY GIRL: I am sorry for the late update but I am pretty sure my update schedule will be much better now :)**

**PINK PEARL: omg! You are my longest reviewer ;') THANKYOU SO MUCH! It means a lot to me that you took the time off to discuss my fic with me :) hehe and I will make sure that you get to read 'many humorous, exciting, lovey-Dovey drama scenes' ;) Thanks love!**

**Guest: I am sorry if me updating my readers about my life is "annoying" for you but I really can't care less if it does. Also since you hated my first person p.o.v's, you will be glad to know that all the chapters have been edited and turned into third persons' point of view.**

**Sesshy Uchiha And skylaa555: 'MY ORIGINALS' ;) Two of my very first readers! Your opinions matters so very much to me :) Thanks a lot you two! :)**


End file.
